The Ascend of the Shadows
by anachit08
Summary: This is a High School AU. In a world devoid of superpowers and extraterrestrial beings, our young heroes live a seemingly ordinary life, unaware of the sinister storm the brews beneath them. Richard Grayson a wealthy high-school senior catches wind of the ugly web of lies and murder that threatens to reduce his town into rumbles.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**The Ascend of the Shadows**

 **Author's Note:** This is an AU revolving around the high school life of Teen Titans and Young Justice members.

I've taken a lot of 'creative liberty' with the characters and original character arcs, so as to fit the story a bit better. I hope that doesn't become too much of a bother.

*Also, I'm going to be following this format for all my stories from now on.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, all original characters and plots are the property of the creators. Any publicly recognizable figure, setting, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Character Guide (updates as the story progresses):**

1\. Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin I, Nightwing)

2\. Kori Andres (Koriand'r, Starfire)

3\. Bruce Wayne (Batman)

4\. Jason Todd (Robin II, Red Hood)

5\. Diana Prince (Wonder woman)

6\. Wallace 'Wally' West (Kid Flash)

7\. Roy Harper (Speedy, Arsenal)

8\. Donna Troy (Troia, Wonder Girl I)

9\. Rachel Roth (Raven)

10\. Garfield 'Gar' Logan (Beast Boy)

11\. Victor Stone (Cyborg)

12\. Barbra Gordon (Batgirl)

13\. Cassandra 'Cassie'' Sandsmark (Wonder Girl)

14\. Tim Drake (Robin III)

15\. Stephanie Brown (Batgirl, Robin IV)

16\. Jonathan 'Jon' Kent (Super boy)

17\. Jamie Reyes (Blue Bettle)

18\. Artemis Crock (Tigress)

19\. Zatana Zatara

20\. Clark Kent (Superman)

21\. Barry Allen (The Flash)

22\. Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)

23\. Jackson Hyde (Aqualad)

24\. Jim Gordon (Commissioner of Police)

25\. Jade Nguyen (Cheshire)

26\. Dinah Lance (Black Canary)

 **Chapter 1: The Hunt**

The first day of school is always the hottest, and this time it was unbearably so. Despite this, a large group of students still wandered about in the parking lot, fanning themselves with notebooks and sipping down energy drinks and iced-teas. Among the lot, was a dark haired boy, taking shade under the school entrance, his eyes scanning the crowd of people for one particular red-head.

"This isn't exactly subtle Grayson." Roy Harper sauntered over, a cigarette balanced between his lips. Unfortunately, Roy wasn't the red-haired individual Richard was looking for.

Richard spared him an unusually hostile glare, before composing himself and settling on a 'Hey.'

"That brooding image always works for you Grayson." Wally, peered his head from behind the school door. He had on his routine grin and unkempt hair, and like always he was brutally ignored by the two boys.

"Hey, no warm welcomes?"

"We saw you yesterday West." Roy was quick to brush him off. He wasn't interested in small talk today, he was more concerned about what was going on in Richard's head.

"Have you talked to her after last week?" Roy probed.

"No. And frankly it's getting to me. I'm a hundred per cent certain something's wrong. And I am not letting it go until I find out." Richard wasn't one to get anxious over small things, and this was no small thing, this was about _her._

A grunting noise caught the attention of the three boys. A boy, just a year younger, with hair as dark as Richard's, briskly walked past them. He had a denim jacket draped over his left arm, most likely in the hopes to hide his injury, but there was nothing he could do about the trail of dripping blood.

"Jason." Richard approached with caution. "What happened to your arm?"

Turning slowly towards his old brother, Jason shot him a menacing glance. "It's none of your business, Grayson." He whispered.

"You need to stop." was all that Richard said before returning to his spot under the shade. He already had Bruce and _the incident_ preoccupying him, he really could have done without Jason acting out again. As it is, the younger boy had made a lot of enemies, he couldn't afford any more. And with his recent performance, it wasn't too long before the school decided in favor of an expulsion. Richard wanted, so badly to help Jason, but he was the last person Jason would confide in, let alone talk to.

"He'll be fine. The kid can take care of himself." Roy assured. But even Roy knew how bad the situation had gotten.

"I'll check up on him at lunch." Wally's grin sobered.

The three stood there talking, with Richard occasionally participating. Every now and then an acquaintance would stop by to chit chat, none of whom were the red-head.

"I don't know about _her_ but here comes Saint Peter's disciple." Wally tipped his head in a girl's direction.

Roy took a drag of his cigarette before sighing exasperatedly.

Donna- the girl being referred to, walked purposefully towards the lot, an air of disapproval enveloping her.

"Roy Harper." She dragged out the name.

"Yes m'lady?" He blew out a puff of smoke, causing Donna to move away.

"Roy, I know you have a death wish, but do you really need to damage other people's health too? Just one day, I would like to walk into school without choking on that smoke."

"Would you like to choke on something else too?" Roy asked innocently.

"You wish." She then pushed past him and walked away promptly.

"You just like getting on her nerves don't you?" Wally laughed.

"Like to? I have to. I don't know what the pompous witch thinks of herself. It's my moral obligation to stop her obnoxious nagging."

Needless to say, Donna and Roy, although family friends, never got along, and there was no hopes of that happening in the future.

The mood of the group was slowly declining. First there was Jason and whatever the heck he was up to, then there was Donna who's mere presence was to Roy what blood was to the Hulk and lastly, school was about to start and there still wasn't any sign of the one person Richard needed to meet with.

After a considerable amount of wait, Richard finally spotted long ginger locks whisking about in the light breeze, that had miraculously picked up.

"Barbara." He called out after her but the girl didn't pause her striding.

"Barbara wait." He tried again, this time with a more demanding quality in his voice. His words, it seemed, fell on deaf ears as the girl just kept walking.

"Barbara." He said sternly as he grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving any further. This prompted the girl to turn around, a look of utter confusion in her features.

"I'm sorry?" A pair of green eyes searched Richard's face for an explanation.

"No, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else." Richard admitted, embarrassed.

"Oh that's okay. I'm Kori. And since we're already talking, do you mind telling me where room 107 is?" The girl smiled but not before looking down at Richard's fingers, which were still wrapped around her wrist.

"Ahem. Right sorry." he quickly dropped her hand and shoved his own into his pocket. "Room 107, that's the third room on your first left."

"Thanks so much." She paused realizing she hadn't gotten his name.

"Richard." He filled in the gap. "But I am mostly known by Grayson."

"Well, thanks Grayson. Hope you find whoever you were looking for." Kori waved and then disappeared behind the school door.

"I hope so too." Richard whispered under his breath.

"Wow." Wally grinned. "She new?"

"Looks like it." Roy answered.

"If all the newbies are _this_ hot, this is going to be one hell of an year." Wally nudged Roy and Richard but the latter was back on his Barbara hunt.

"There." Roy pointed at the gate. "Is that Commissioner Gordon's car?"

It was indeed the commissioner's car, out of which stepped out the red-head Richard was so anxiously looking for- Barbara Gordon.

"Barbara." Richard called as she neared the entrance. "I need to talk to you."

Barbara peered down at her watch, without really seeing the time. "Look, Richard, there's one one minute 'till the morning bell. Can we have to conversation later?" And with that she made her way inside, leaving the boys in an empty parking lot.

The encounter may have been brief but Richard hadn't missed the troubled expression Barbara had given him. It was like a latent plea for help.

 **/ I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I will pick up the pace by the second or third chapter, after I have sufficiently introduced the major characters.**

 **Leave me a review if you like, it will be greatly appreciated. /**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rumor Mill

**Chapter 2: The Rumor Mill**

"Third room on the left." Kori muttered to herself as she turned the corner, running smack into someone. "I'm so sorry!"

"Watch it!" The boy grunted angrily. He winced out in pain and Kori was made aware of the dried strikes of blood from his right forearm.

"You're injured."

"Jee thanks woman, I didn't notice."

"We need to get you to the infirmary." She quickly began to look around for it.

" _We_ don't need to do anything. Didn't anyone ever tell you how to mind your own business?"

"But I can't leave you like that. You are obviously in pain."

"How freaking persistent can you be?" He growled and then tried in vain to move past her.

"Move it lady!"

Having heard the commotion, Tim made his way to the place where the scene was unfolding. He knew without a doubt who the boy in question was.

"Jason." Tim pushed past the hoards of people piling into their designated rooms.

"You too?" Jason has just about enough of this. He had to deal with Richard first thing in the morning and now little Miss. Sunshine and Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes were breathing down his neck too.

"Jason, you _need_ to go see the nurse."

"I don't _need_ to do anything except breathe, eat, and maybe pay taxes. Now move."

"You won't be breathing for long if you bleed to death. Just go Jason. We're going to make you go one way or another. It's going to be easier if you just stop protesting so much."

Whether Jason liked it or not, Tim had a very valid point. If it wasn't Tim, then it would be a teacher. Muttering obscenities under his breath he made his way to the Nurse's office, followed by Tim who wanted to make sure Jason reached his destination.

"Sorry about that." Tim mouthed to Kori before leaving.

The nurse wasn't at all surprised to see her regular patient nor did the gravity of the wound affect her.

"So how did you land this one Jason?" She asked but like usual Jason refused to answer.

"Another early morning brawl, I assume." It was true. He has procured the injure in a fight, but unlike his usual bouts, he hadn't picked this one. He had been ambushed.

Given his history he had a lot of enemies, so naturally he had a lot of suspects in mind. But there was something different about the men who had come after him today. They were much older than the men he was used to fighting, and they wore identical jacket. Coordinating outfits would be a ridiculously juvenile thing to do, unless of course it was a sign of allegiance to a gang. Jason fought anyone that chose to challenge him but even he wasn't foolish enough to take on a gang, let alone provoke one enough to corner him.

When he walked out with his right arm covered in bandages, it was already second period and rumors had begun to fly. Not that he cared, rumors had followed him for as long as he could remember. In fact, the Wayne name itself was a frequent prey of earfuls.

Eventually the gossip reached the ear of the older Wayne.

"That kid is going to get himself in some serious trouble Grayson, you better keep an eye on him." Victor warned.

Victor who had seen the events of the morning fold in front of his eyes, felt it was his duty to inform his friend and teammate.

"If I hadn't stopped them in time, they would have skinned his ass, right there."

"What did they want with him?"

"Personal grudge, I presume. But he didn't seem to recognise any of them. Afterwards I told him to head back home, I don't know why he bothered to come to school. His arm was bruised pretty bad."

"Thanks Vic, I owe you one." Richard replied graciously.

As soon as the bell rang, Richard made his way to find his younger brother. He trusted Wally to check on him but he need to be personally assured.

* * *

By fourth the rumors had taken a one-eighty.

"Is it true?" asked Gar. "That you and Jason had a fight over a hot senior?"

Tim, obviously not too happy that he had been dragged into the mess, graced Gar with a glare. "Do I look like I have been in a fight Gar?"

Sure enough, Tim didn't have a single scratch on him.

Gar, then turned his attention to a certain raven haired beauty. He tipped his chair so that it leaned wobbly on her desk.

"What do you think Rach?"

Rachel, who had been engrossed in her book, wasn't pleased to be interrupted by Gar for the umpteenth time.

"It's Rachel." She correct as she pushed the chair back, forcing Gar to almost topple off.

Before Gar could protest, his attention was caught by a very concerned Richard, who had somehow stumbled into a classroom full of sophomores.

Turning towards a familiar face, Richard asked Tim whether he had seen Jason.

"Last I saw him was when I dropped him off at the infirmary. I don't know which class he has."

Looking for Jason was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Ultimately Richard had to give up his search and return to class. It occured to him that his tracking skills had taken a big hit over the summer; as had his relationships.

* * *

Barbara hadn't really paid attention to what everyone was gossiping about. She had just been relieved it wasn't about her.

Rumors had a quality of spreading around fast, and that was especially the case here at Scoffield Academy. Barbara was certain that she'd be the talk of the town given the kind of summer she had.

Everything from her and Richard to her unproclimed hiatus was gossip material. She didn't really care either way though. She had bigger things, uglier things haunting her.

She hated that she had worried Richard to a point where he had waited for her, outside her house everyday until the last day of summer break. But she couldn't face him, she didn't know how to. She didn't even want to confront herself.

As the bell for the next period rang, she finally dared to check her phone. Unsurpiringly, she had seven missed calls from Richard, a couple of messages from Roy and Stephanie and one missed call from Bruce.

She froze as she saw his name in her call log. It read: _Bruce Wayne Mobile 7:30._

Why had he called her? Her mind began to race. He called her before school, which meant he knew she had her phone. It must have been important.

 _Should I call him back?_ Her throat suddenly felt very dry and her tongue felt heavy. Every bone in body want to call him back, to figure out why he had called but she knew she shouldn't. Turning off her phone entirely, she walked over to her next class.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** the story is a bit fragmented at the moment, it will take at least another chapter to piece together.

Leave a review if you like.

 **Character Involved (so far)**

1\. Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin I, Nightwing)

2\. Kori Andres (Koriand'r, Starfire)

3\. Bruce Wayne (Batman)

4\. Jason Todd (Robin II, Red Hood)

5.. Wallace 'Wally' West (Kid Flash)

6\. Roy Harper (Speedy, Arsenal)

7\. Donna Troy (Troia, Wonder Girl I)

8\. Rachel Roth (Raven)

9\. Garfield 'Gar' Logan (Beast Boy)

10\. Victor Stone (Cyborg)

11\. Barbra Gordon (Batgirl)

12\. Tim Drake (Robin III)

13\. Stephanie Brown (Batgirl, Robin IV)

14\. Jim Gordon (Commissioner of Police)


	3. Chapter 3: The New Enter

**Chapter 3: The New Entry**

Kori wanted her first day at Scoffield to go well and what better way to start of the school year than by getting tardy?

She didn't mind too much though, at least the guy got the medical care he needed.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Kori asked a dark haired girl.

"Sure." The girl turned and for a second everything slowed. Kori's eyes widened. _How can that be, Komand'r is back-_. But of course it wasn't her older sister, although for a moment it appeared so.

"What's wrong?" Asked the girl.

"No, it's nothing. For a minute I though you were someone I knew." Kori composed herself. _Case of mistaken identity seems to the norm today._ She though back to the blue eyed boy she had met this morning. Unconsciously a stupid smile played across her lips.

 _Stop it Koriand'r, she's going to think you are insane!_

But thankfully Kori's new neighbor hadn't noticed her grin.

"I'm Donna by the way."

"Kori." She beamed brightly.

"So Kori, are you new here?" to which Kori nodded.

"Did they assign anyone to show you around?"

"They did, but I haven't found the person." She shook her head. "It's supposed be her." Kori handed Donna a post-it note with a name scribbled across it, presumably by the school councilor.

"Barbara Gordon?" Donna asked, surprised. "I think I saw Barbara come in today. It isn't like her to ditch her duties like that."Donna paused. "In the time being, I could show you around."

"That'll be awesome. I was scared that people were going to be distant and whatnot, but you are honestly so nice." Donna laughed at Kori's little outburst.

All was well and good until the second period when Donna was still with Kori; but with Kori's tendency to get lost, trouble ensued when she had to make it to her next class.

"Okay room 112, where are you?" She mumbled to herself. "X'Hal this place is just a big sweaty maze!"

"You've got the right." A young boy in a red plaid shirt appeared from behind her. "Kori, right?"

"That's right. I don't recall meeting you..." She tried to think hard about where she had met the boy but came up empty handed.

"This morning, at the school entrance?" He helped. But even with the hint, she couldn't recall their encounter.

"Oh that's right, you must have not seen me. Happens a lot when I'm with Grayson."

Grayson. The name clicked instantly in Kori head.

 _The cute boy with the blue eyes!_

"See?" The boy laughed. "He's better with the ladies than I am. I'm Wally by the way."

"Oh hi." She blushed, embarrassed by her reaction.

"Anyway, you looked lost, so I thought I might help you out."

"That would be gravely appreciated!" This earned another laugh from Wally. "Do you know where room 112 is?"

"Yeah, that's one right behind us." He pointed over his shoulder.

Kori's light pink and turned to tomato red. How could someone have such a terrible sense of direction?

"That's okay. Don't be embarrassed, it's confusing for everyone at first." Wally, Kori noted was extremely kind, despite his goofy first impression.

"You have this class too?" She asked as he entered room 112.

"Algebra with Dr. Light? That's right." He nodded. And then with a grim expression, add "Welcome to hell."

"I thought we were already there." Kori quipped.

"Good point. In that case, welcome to the punishment grounds of hell."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"Far from it."

Dr. Light, as it turned out, looked very much a daunting as 'punishment grounds of hell'. His wheat-ish skin was almost pale and his dark eyes had equally dark eye-bags.

"I don't mean to sound offensive but why does he look like a..."

"Chimp?" Wally finished?

"I was going for ape, but yeah chimp works too." The two laughed. It was true, his black goatee and side-burns gave him the appearance of an ape.

"Something amusing that's caught your eye Mr. West?" He glared at the boy.

Wally straightened in his seat. "No just thinking how well groomed that goatee looks, Sir."

"Everyone settle down." He ordered.

Wally was right, the class was more torturous than any previous one Kori had, and she was glad Wally was there to lighten the mood.

"It finally lunch!" Wally yawned. "Oh crap, I have to go find Jason. Will you be okay by yourself Kori?"

"Yeah I think so. I can see my friend over there." She pointed towards Donna.

"Okay good. Then I'll see you after school?" He asked.

"Oh. Okay." She answered, wondering if it would be okay with Galfore.

"Don't worry, you don't have to come if you don't want to. But in case you want to meet people, you know get to know everyone, meet us at the school gate. Bye!" He waved and then on a flash disappeared in the crowd.

"Was the Wallace?" asked Donna as she finally made her way to Kori.

"Yeah. Wally."

"He isn't bad guy. He's nice, unnecessarily goofy, but nice." She shook her head.

"And overly energetic."Added a blonde girl.

"Should you be saying that?" Laughed Donna. "Oh right, Kori this is Cassie. Cassie, Kori."

"Let head to laugh, shall we?" Donna's question was answered with eager nodded form both girls.

"The lunch counter is over there at the far right corner." Donna pointed, a crowded section of the cadets cafeteria. "Usually you want to get here early because the lines can get very large."

Kori nodded but new that there was no way she could ever make her way though those wrenched hallways in time.

"Usually, they'll serve you two options, that's the hot and cold lunch. Hot lunches vary from day to day. The schedules are put up by the wall here." She pointed behind her.

Kori looked up at the menu and crinkled her nose. "None of them sound appealing."

"They aren't." Cassie agreed.

"Grab a tuna sandwich. Sandwiches are you safest bet."

"And if that doesn't satisfy your appetite, then grab a juice box and a fruit plate."

By the time they were seated, all the girls had identical plates.

"Not much variety. I know." Donna said when she noticed Kori staring down at their plates.

"No, no it's the American food. It's very bland." She noted.

"Oh I didn't notice you weren't from here." Donna felt a bit ignorant, even though it wasn't quite her fault to begin with.

"Tamaran." She said.

"Oh." Cassie but her tongue. " Tamaranean food is Dr delicious." She added in quickly.

But all of them knew what she really wanted to say. Tamaran, was a country facing one of its biggest civil unrest. You heard about it on the news regularly.

"Is Kori how was your day so far?" Donna was quick to change the subject.

"It was nice. Everyone is so nice here." By this time, two more girls had joined them at their table. Donna introduced them as Stephanie and Artemis. With the former being two years younger and the latter being in the same grade. As it turned out Artemis was knew to the school too. But apparently she had a much better sense of direction than Kori.

"Is Barbara not here yet?" Stephanie asked and was met with blank stares.

"Last I saw her was second period." Cassie answered. "I saw her going to class. She didn't even hear me when I called out to her."

"Talking about Barbara, here comes another soul in search of her." Donna pointed towards an approaching Richard.

"Before you ask Grayson, no we haven't seen Barbara recently." Donna spoke before Richard even had a chance to open his mouth.

"It's okay. She'll come around eventually." Stephanie offered.

"Well let's hope eventually comes soon." Richard turned to move, but not before noticing Kori looking up at him.

"Oh hi." He gave her a small smile, the only thing he could muster at the moment.

"Hey." She smiled. "You still haven't found her?"

"Found and then lost."

"No wonder, this school's design is confusing. I couldn't find a single ladies room in my entire time here."

Dick, for the first time that morning smiled.

"That's one place I haven'r checked." He answered.

"Ta-da I think we figured out where she is." After a moment's pause Kori continued. "You'll get to her."

"Yeah. Okay next person on my list, Has anyone seen Jason?"

"Tim told me he was severely injured his morning." Stephanie replied.

"Yeah I know. I sent Wally to look for him."

"Oh yeah, Wally said he was going to find Jason but before we broke for lunch." Kori recalled.

"Only problem is, he hasn't returned either."

"When will you stop losing people Grayson?" Donna shook her head.

"Like Kori said, it's a big school." Seeing as he couldn't find any of them and Roy hadn't showed up, Richard took a seat with the girls.

"So what were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted." Cassie asked.

"Kori was telling us about her day." Donna answered.

"Like I said, everyone's really nice."

"Okay. How about you Artemis."

"Well, I had P. E in third period. And well, we had archery today and the coach saw me and I made the team." Artemis smiled. Cassie informed Kori that Artemis, although new the the school, had been friends with Donna, Cassie and Richard for some time now given that she was Roy's cousin.

Speaking of Roy, the guy wasn't so thrilled to see the Richard seated with his arch-nemesis."Grayson, bro what are you doing?" He asked.

"Having a civil conversation." Donna answered.

"You're involved, how civil can it be?"

"Okay, I am going to leave before a nuclear war breaks out." Richard sat up. "See you later."

"Bye." Kori smiled she she waved the two boys off.

* * *

Wally wasn't just quick on his feet, he was also excellent at finding things. He managed find not only Jason but Barbara too. Both of them had taken refuge under the school's boiler room.

"What are you doing here? It's like a human furnace in here." Wally wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"This was the only place we could get some peace and quite. But apparently not for long." Jason signed.

"Since when are you two buds?" asked Wally.

Barbara and Jason has been relatively close. Barbara had been close all of the Wayne men. Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne had been good acquaintance so naturally Barbara would come over regularly. Richard, who was Barbara's age hit it off with her and the two had been inseparable since childhood. In fact, for a time it seemed that they were more than friends. But now it was hard to tell whether they were even on speaking terms.

Barbara and Jason on the other hand, had been friends. Not as close as Richard and her, but certainly close. Even so, something seemed off to Wally. He couldn't quite keep his finger on it though.

"Anyway let's go back, lunch break is almost over." Barbara tapped her watch.

* * *

As the day came to a close, Richard and Wally say by the school stairs.

"Hey." Kori called out.

"You came?" Wally flashed her a smile.

"Yeah, Donna and Cassie had hockey try-outs and Artemis has archery try-outs, although everyone says that's just a formality."

"Roy has archery try-out too. But that's just a formality as well. Everyone knows he's going to get in. He's the best archerer they have."

"It must ran in the family."

Kori, looked over the Richard, who hadn't said a word. "Still haven't been able to reach her."

"Yeah. She left early. So did Jason."

Wally wanted to mention that he found both of them in the boiler room but something made him keep it to himself.

"Hey don't be so gloomy Grayson. Let's who Kori around!"

"Oh well, um I only have fifteen minutes to spare. My uncle is coming to pick me up."

A silence fell over the lot.

"How about tomorrow?" Richard asked. "Will you be free then?"

Kori nodded. She didn't even bother looking up her schedule. Just the way he was looking at her made her say yes.

"Not fair. I have track and field try-out tomorrow." Wally complained.

"Then we can come see you run." Kori offered.

"It isn't as interesting as you might think." Richard warned.

As promised, Galfore was in the parking lot by three fifteen.

"She's fun." Wally waved.

"I guess so." But Richard's mind was racing again, analysing the situation with Barbara.

* * *

 **Author's Note : **It's a boring chapter, I know. The pace will pick up form the next chapter on-wards.

 **Character Involved (so far)**

1\. Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin I, Nightwing)

2\. Kori Andres (Koriand'r, Starfire)

3\. Bruce Wayne (Batman)

4\. Jason Todd (Robin II, Red Hood)

'Wally' West (Kid Flash)

6\. Roy Harper (Speedy, Arsenal)

7\. Donna Troy (Troia, Wonder Girl I)

8\. Rachel Roth (Raven)

9\. Garfield 'Gar' Logan (Beast Boy)

10\. Victor Stone (Cyborg)

11\. Barbra Gordon (Batgirl)

12\. Tim Drake (Robin III)

13\. Stephanie Brown (Batgirl, Robin IV)

14\. Jim Gordon (Commissioner of Police)

15\. Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark (Wonder Girl)

16\. Artemis Crock (Tigress)

17\. Dr. Light


End file.
